First Love
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: Hiei meets this girl, and falls in love. Will his lovelife be to destracting to fight.
1. Meeting the girl

Hello. I'm uneducated about Yu-Yu Hakusho, so here I go! Yoko, this is for you!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Love  
  
Chapter 1  
Meeting the girl  
  
Botan was flying through the sky in the morning, when she saw a large parade. She glanced down at it, and smiled.  
  
"I love parades." She said cheerfully.  
  
As she watched it from an aerial view, she noticed something. There was a girl; she was surrounded by a yellow glow. She stared at it, but it vanished.  
  
"Must be my imagination." She said to herself, and headed back to Koenma.  
  
"Hmmmmmm."  
  
"What is it?" A blue beast asked.  
  
"There is a spirit energy somewhere near. Botan!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Go round up the Spirit Detectives." He said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And Hiei, and Kurama too!" He shouted.  
  
So Botan headed out to find Yusuke who was at school. When she got there, she walked inside the cafeteria, and spotted him out.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuabara, I know you are in school but Koenma needs you." Botan said.  
  
"Awesome we get bailed out!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"We have to get Hiei and Kurama too." Botan said.  
  
"Lets go then!" Kuabara urged, and they left. When they got outside, Yusuke and Kuabara went to get Kurama, and Botan would use the whistle to get Hiei.  
  
Botan blew the whistle as hard as she could, and Hiei fell from a nearby tree.  
  
"Why must you use that annoying whistle?" He complained.  
  
"It's the only way to find you! Come on."  
  
"And where are we going?"  
  
"Koenma needs us."  
  
"Great, I'll come but don't expect me to do anything." He said, and they went.  
  
"Ok listen up! There is some strange spirit energy around here, and we have to find it before the bad guys do!" Koenma said.  
  
"This is a bore! I don't want to waste my time looking for anything." Hiei said, and stormed out.  
  
As he was jumping from tree to tree, he saw a parade. Then he saw a beautiful girl, with a glowing outline.  
  
"I might as well." He said, and jumped over to the float.  
  
The girl was waving to the people, getting catcalls, and whistles. She rolled her eyes. All of a sudden she was scooped up and carried off. Hiei jumped from tree, to tree, to tree, to tree, to tree, to tree, without stopping until he heard an uttered cry.  
  
He stopped, and jumped to the ground. It was the girl; he lowered her down to the ground. He studied her. She had her brown hair up in a bun. She had brown eyes, and a perfect body. She was sweating.  
  
"I forgot you were human."  
  
"Who are you?" She panted.  
  
"None of your business.  
  
"Please take me back." She begged.  
  
Hiei didn't respond. Then she fell down to the ground. He caught her. She was light. Then he went to Koenma. 


	2. Kaori

Wow! I didn't think you guys would like this! I don't know much about yu-yu hakusho, so if you have any advice, please tell me. That would be great. You will be glad to know that I update frequently, so here I go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Kaori  
  
Koenma was going through papers when Hiei walked in, with the girl. His eyes widened.  
  
"So Hiei, I see you decided to help us." Koenma laughed.  
  
"Don't think I went looking for her, because I didn't." Hiei growled.  
  
"Then why did you bring us the girl." It was Kurama. He walked up to Hiei, and took the girl.  
  
"Be careful." Hiei said and reached out a hand.  
  
Kurama looked at him curiously, and place the girl on the table. Then he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's just, she fainted half way." Hiei said.  
  
What am I thinking?! I don't care for any human, and yet, I'm concerned about this one.  
  
Kurama nodded, and left the room. Then Botan entered. Kurama whispered something to her, and she walked over.  
  
"Great you found her! I wonder what her spirit power is." Botan said.  
  
Then she looked at her closely. "Hmmmmm. She looks human."  
  
"I think she is only half." Koenma said.  
  
"Half human, half demon." Hiei mumbled to himself.  
  
Kurama, came into the room with a plant, and held it up to her face. After a minute or two, she started to cough.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Where am I." She asked  
  
"You are at the spirit detectives headquarters." Koenma said.  
  
Then she looked over and saw Hiei. She gasped.  
  
"You, you were the one who kidnapped me." She said.  
  
"It's ok, we were trying to kidnap you." Kurama said. The girl's face turned from scared to confused.  
  
"I'll go get the other spirit detectives." Botan said, and flew out the window. After she left, Kurama started to ask her questions.  
  
"Tell us a little about you. It's just if your going to help us, we need to know you better." He said.  
  
"But what about my family, and who are you?" She asked.  
  
"We will have to take care of that tomorrow. Maybe Hiei could help you, he was the one who kidnapped you."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Can we just get this over with, I need to go torture some humans." He said.  
  
The girl backed away.  
  
"Don't be afraid of him, he can't kill humans, and he won't hurt you. He's never really had a friend besides me." Kurama whispered.  
  
The girl's face then filled with sympathy.  
  
"My name is Kaori." She said. "I was born here, and my family has royalty."  
  
"Do you know anything about your spirit power?"Kurama asked.  
  
"What spirit power?" She asked.  
  
"Great we'll have to send her to Genkai." Kurama said.  
  
"No, I can teach her." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama looked over, and opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei interrupted.  
  
"I'll meet her tomorrow for lunch, right now I have to go." He said, and walked out the door. Just as he left, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuabara came in.  
  
"Ummm, why is he leaving?" Yusuke asked. Kurama didn't answer, all of a sudden, Kaori started glowing. Yusuke, Kuabara, Koenma, and Kurama all started talking at once, and drooling.  
  
"Kaori, your hair is beautiful."  
  
"Yes, and your dress is lovely."  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"You are very pretty."  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"STOP!" Botan yelled. They all snapped out of it, and the glow went away.  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Her spirit energy." Koenma said. "Well, one of her powers at least."  
  
"How does she control it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know." Koenma said.  
  
"Well do you feel anything?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes. I feel a surge." She answered.  
  
"Try to use that surge, and you might be able to control your power." Kurama said.  
  
Kaori nodded, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were gold, and the glow outlined her again. The boys all dropped to the floor.  
  
"Okay, now relax." Botan said.  
  
She did, and everything was back to normal again.  
  
"Great, Hiei can help you with that." Kurama said.  
  
"But Hiei is a boy too." Kaori said.  
  
"We'll figure something out." Botan said. "Right now, you guys have to go home. Kaori will sleep here." 


	3. Questions

Hey guys! I hoped you liked my other last chapter. I only got two reviews though. :'( oh well. Anyway I CAN GET ANONOMAS REVIEWS! Ok. Please review, I hope you like this chapy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Questions.  
  
Kaori woke up the next morning, and looked out the window. She climbed out of bed, and walked out into the main room. Botan had lent her some pajamas, and her clothes were being washed. In the main room Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan and Yukina were there.  
  
"Good morning Kaori." Botan said. "This is Yukina."  
  
Yukina walked up. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "I'm Yukina."  
  
"I'm Kaori."  
  
"Hiei just left, he said he'd meet you at the mall, in the food court. He's kind of hard to miss." She smiled.  
  
"Ok. Umm, does anyone have normal clothes?" Kaori asked.  
  
"I should have some." Botan said. "Follow me."  
  
Botan led Kaori to a large bedroom. Botan opened a closet, and sifted through the clothes.  
  
"Ah ha!" She said, and pulled out an outfit.  
  
She laid it on the bed. It was a blue and white shirt, with jeans. Kaori tried it on, and it fit. Botan then put Kaori's beautiful brown hair in a ponytail, and they left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder if she's coming. Hiei thought. He was sitting at a table. He ordered Chicken and rice. The mall doors opened, it was her. She walked over to the table. Many young teens came up to her and talked to her. They wouldn't let her move. She gave a helpless look at Hiei.  
  
Hiei instantly sent thoughts of fear towards the humans. They all ran fleeing. He smirked. Now doesn't that come in handy?  
  
She walked up to him and they sat down.  
  
"So did you find anything out about your powers?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes. I think I know how to control them. But barely, I have some questions." "Ask your questions first." Hiei said.  
  
"Ok, first who and what are the spirit detectives? What am I? Do I have more than one power? Why are you not affected by my power? What am I useful for, and do you have a girlfriend?" She breathed out.  
  
Hiei smiled at the last question. "I have a lot of explaining to do." He said, leaned forward, and started to answer her questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short but sweet. If I get more reviews, I will make the chapters 2 times longer! Anyway, please review!!! 


End file.
